Becoming who we are
by sleepy-little-kitten
Summary: The team is in Catersville, Tennessee, and five children have been kidnapped. Every singel clue to the profile leads to yet another twist. Morgan is dealing with his own sexuality, Reed is having trouble dealing with the disadvantages his appearence provides, Garcia is learning more about these victims than she ever wanted to, and Rossi is disturbed by modern teenagers behaviour.


Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. Various

"What's going on Reed?" Morgan's question startled Reed out of his thoughts. "We have a new case, in Cartersville, Tennessee. Three girls are missing, and two boys." Unlike most people Reed's voice is normal, not rmotional. After a few years the work tends to harden the agents hearts just a bit. "Reed, Morgan, we need to head to the plane." Hotch's warning urges the men onto the plane. "Micheal Carver, thirteen year old blond male, around five five and with green eyes. James Carver fifteen year old brunett male, around six feet with green eyes. Jenna Walker thriteen year old alburn female, around five two with blue eyes. Sinthia Gray thriteen year old blond female, around five three with blue eyes. Finally Adrian Ambrosette thriteen year old brunett female, around five four with brown eyes." Reed's eyes were twiching around searching the for victimology. "All of them are thirteen, aside from the oldest which is fifteen, why a break from the pattern?" Reed's question stired the thoughts of the team in the same dirrection. "Maybe because they are brothers?" Emily ponders aloud. "I don't think so, Sinthia and Jenna have siblings, if it was that he would have likely taken thiers as well." Rossi's statement closes that option. "Maybe he was in the way? The unsub took him because it was convient?" Jay-Jay's idea was soon explained away by Reed. "No this type of unsub isn't the type to take somebody for convenice, however the eye color in all the victims are ressive until you reach Adrian. Jenna is the only non blond, and non brunett. So we have three victims who nearly completely break pattern. There must be something special about Jenna, Adrian, and James." Everyone looks confused, most unsubs follow very similar victimology, this one breaks from patterns all over the when we see this it's an unsub attempt to cover up, or the victims are choosen for convince. "Even the methods of kidnapping differ greatly. Micheal was taken from a football game, according to his friends he was going to meet his girlfriend for some after game celebration. They told us that he got into a blackish truck. The girlfriend said he never came. Sinthia was taken from a park that she frequented. Some mothers nearby she looked at into the woods and then just took off into them. Jenna was out riding her horse, her parents knew it, and allowed her to do so. The horse was found a few miles into the trail, but no Jenna and no foot or tire marks. Both Adrian and James were taken from the same location around the same time, I'm talking within mintes of each other. They were both in a local hangout called the Runner, James's friends said he went out for a smoke, and didn't come back, they had assumed that he bailed. While, Adrian was there with a date, who she soon told and I quote to"fuck Off" the guy also told me that she said something about real men, not little boys." Morgan's asessment of the kidnappings made even less sense than the victimology. "Maybe it's multiple unsubs? It would explain the odd victimology patterns, the kidnappings, it might even explain the age difference of James compared to the rest." Hotch's theory sounds the most likely yet. "That would also explain how they are controling five teenagers. Micheal, and James aren't big boys, but their strong, and lean. Jenna takes two self defense classes, Adrian is intelligent, infact she was so intelligent that Duke is attempting to recruit her. Sinthia was the actually the weakest link, though she was intelligent, so was also very gullable and niave." After thinking on that for a moment Reed speaks up again. "So we have multiple unsubs, five missing children, and some very strange kidnapping scenes, but where does that lead us?" Before the team had time to figure it out, the plane had landed and they were rushed out. Heading to the local police office, the team was quickly given a space to set up. A local agent came up to Hotch "Why did you bring a kid with you? I thought you were the FBI not a college." the local sounds angry as if Reed had pissed him off in some way. "Sherrif Markle Dr. Spencer Reed is a quaffied agent of the FBI, and if you have a problem with his presense that is your own fault." Hotch often as to defend Reed's appearence with the team, Reed looks a little sad each time, but always recovers quickly.

Jenna Walker's POV

It's dark here, I can't see my hand though I can feel it right in front of my face. I feel the bed that I'm on, the sheets are nice, not something I would expect after being kidnapped. "Hello is there anyone there?" I can't see so I may well see if the others are here. "I'm here Jenna." So Sinthia and I are roomies. This is going to be a long journey. I find myself unafraid which is strange, but so long as I'm not panic filled I'll make use of it. The lights were just switched on, and I was blinded for a moment. A girl about my age is standing in the door way. "Are you here to help us?" I always knew Sinthia was stupid somewhere under her academic smarts. "No she isn't here to help us Sinthia, she's free and we're chained, whose side do you think she's on." I can feel the sarcasm dripping from my voice. The girl looks at me, she seems to be reconsidering me. "Sinthia Gray your up to bat first, this will only hurt a lot." her voice is coated in happiness and some other emotion I can't identify. She stalks over to Sinthia, I didn't notice it at first, but she is carring a long thin blade in her left hand. Both Sinthia and I are chained to wall, neither of us enough slack in our chains to benefit us in anyway. Whether it's accident or grand design is so far left unsaid, however it doesn't change the facts, Sinthia and I will either have to break the chains, or be set free. She's cut Sinthia's clothing off, all except her underwear. Sinthia looks terrified, who wouldn't be in her place. "What's your name, if somebody is going to torture me, I at least deserve to know what name to curse if I live through it." Sinthia's question is one, I wouldn't have asked. She has more balls than I gave her credit for. "I don't know my true name, but you may call Xena." Her voice has longing in it, which I find unusual. Xena flips Sinthia over and carves something into Sinthia's back, I can't read it from here, but I can tell it's a word. She lifts Sinthia's head by the hair, and makes a shallow cut on Sinthia's chin, both cheeks, and traces the lips. Xena holds Sinthia's earlobes, and pierces them. "That's enough for today, I might return later with food." Xena sounds sad as if it pains her to stop torturing Sinthia.

Adrian Ambrosette's POV

"Come on Andrew, James, we should do something." I hope the boys and I can fun. I love James, and Andrew, a lot. They love me too, we've been dating for a year. James is fifteen, Andrew is twenty-three, and I'm thriteen. I started dating Andrew first, and then Andrew wanted to have James join us, James agreed and here we are. "Alright Adrian, what do you prepose we do for fun?" Andrew has a way with words, and James has a way with mocking him a bit, "Dearest Adrian what ever shall we do to entertain ourselves?" James doesn't mean anything by it, he's just trying to get us to laugh. Like always we laugh, it really is funny, not to mention James tries really hard. "Hey Adrian wanna go swimming?" James often reminds me that I should be a child for a while longer, as big words are capable of making you an adult within the hour. We both look to Andrew and beg"PPPPLLLEEEEAAASSSSSEEE" at the same time. Andrew is the oldest, so he makes most of our discisions for us, I like it. James occasionally wants a break from it, so he and Andrew talk for a while, then everything goes back to normal. "Alright, do you want to go home, or the public pool?" Normally we swim in our pool at home, but some times Andrew will take us to the public pool in hopes of us some how making a friend, not to mention, that I think Andrew really likes to see me and James in our bathing suits. Niether James nor I are popular at school, with James it's because he doesn't really want to be around anyone other than Andrew and me. In my case, well I'm smarter than some of the teachers, so I normally can't find anyone to talk to on the same level. Not to mention I scare them, but I enjoy it. The teachers like me a lot though. "Come on Adrian, we're leaving." I get back into the car, and we head home. I guess Andrew and James decided that we should head home to swim today. I'm fine with that I prefer for the boys to make my choices for me. Both James, and I have parents, though niether of us care for them all that much. My mom doesn't mind that I spend so much time at Andrew's aka our house, she is really sick, and can't give me the attention she says I need. I've never really been around my dad so yeah. James's parents on the other get mad, if he so much as mentions Andrew or I. His mom and dad do their best to keep James away from us, but it's no good.

Back in the Police Office Morgan's POV

I hate it that people think Reed is underquaffied, it makes pretty boy damn upset. God this case is fucked up. Multiple unsubs, and children, how awful. "Rossi what if instead of the kidnappers taking James and then Adrian, what if James and Adrian were outside together when they got them?" Rossi looks like he's trying to put together the puzzle, and then turns his attention back to me. "If that were the case, what were they doing together? There in different grades, there is a huge leap from 15 to 13 metally, call Garcia and ask her to look for ties between James and Adrian." Somthing about what I said unsettled Rossi, what it was I've yet to find out. "Baby girl, I need some of your wonderful talent." Garcia is such an angel sometimes. "Okay whatcha got for me?" she's always happy about her assignments, I've never understood how she can still mange to be so very bubbly. "Look for ties between James Carver and Adrian Ambrosette." I hope we get something from this, lord knows we need a lead. "I don't have much, they went to the same summer camp all their lives, they attend the same school, it says that Adrian skipped two grades and is now in the same grade as James. This is funny, there are far more connections than there should be. Both of their parents are divorced, they both live with their mother, Both are in the honor socity and beta, as well as the drama club, student council, and a technology class too. They're in nearly everything together, it's like they were given identical calenders. In fact one of the few differences I can find, is that she takes a writting class and a dance class, while he takes an art class and plays football. Something is seriously wrong here." This is strange, why would a boy and a girl of two different ages, take nearly all the same classes and be in nearlly all the same extra-activities, it's like somebody planed it that way. "Garcia, do either of them have a free period?" That could be the problem, they might be dating or something, and meet each other in their shared free period. "Yes they both have a free period after lunch, on Mondays, Thrusdays, and Fridays." I need to tell the team "Baby girl can you send a copy of their time tables to the team, and then the extras too? I have to show this to the team. " This is odd really odd. "Will do Derrik." and she's gone. I walk into our makeshift office, and wait for Hotch to get off the phone. "Hotch, we need to call a meeting I've got something huge." This is off as hell, this whole case from the moment we got it has been off. "What is it Morgan?" Hotch sounds really concerned, but I just shake me head at him, letting him know I'll tell him when the team gets in here. After everyone is in the room, and the doors are closed, I start sharing our findings. "I had Garcia check for connections between James Carver and Adrian Ambrosette, because Rossi and I thought that there is a possiblity that Adrian and James were picked up at the same time, together. Baby girl you want to take over." I pass the plate to Garcia, I don't like talking for long periods of time, it makes me uncomfortable. "You'll find a copy of Adrian Ambrosette and James Carver's classes, and extra activities on your phones. You'll notice that they are creepliy similar, as in they only have two different classes. Both Adrian and James have a free period after lunch, we think that might be a time when they meet. It's possible that they were friends or that they were dating." Reed, Rossi, and Hotch look confused, for a moment, but Reed as per usual is the first to ask. "Why would any mother let their 13 year old go out with a 15 year old?" Reed's question seems to be the one that the men on the team are asking, however the girls are giggling, what's up with that? "Reed 13 year olds are well known for dating boys and girls a bit older than them, it isn't uncommon." Emily answers Reed, amusement is still in her voice. "Talk to James and Adrian's friends, but talk to them seperately. Emily, talk to Adrian's friends, Morgan you talk to James's. Reed help Garcia figure out, a contection that would make them want to the same classes other than the dating angle. Rossi, with me to talk to the teachers." After Hotch's orders we all move out. Emily and I drive to the school with Hotch and Rossi, after we get there we head off in different directions. Emily goes to class 103 to talk to Adrian's friends, I go to class 110, and see what James's have to say. "Mrs. Grays, may I borrow Damine Martrell?" She looks to me, and then asks "May I see your identification?". I like this teacher already, she takes good care of her students. I show her my I.D and she motions Damine and me into the hall. "There is a staff room, further up the hall, you may use it." She returns to her class, and then he walks in front of me to the staff room, he holds the door open for me. I walk in and he follows me shutting the door behind him. He pulls out a chair for me, this is unsual, most boys his age are rude and arrogant. He walks behind me, pulls the other chair out, sits down, and then looks at me. He doesn't seem concerned that I'm a Fedral agent, his linger on my chest and arms, he may be evaluating me as a potential threat. I suddenly notice his adam's apple bob, now I understand, he likes me, he isn't intimidated by my badge, because he's intimidated by me as potential mate.

"Damine, I need to ask you a few questions, it would help us find James very much if you could answer truthfully." He nods and then seems to gather his knowledge of James in his mind. He sneaks glances at me occasionally, but other than that he seems determind to ignore his attraction to me. "Did James know a girl named Adrian Ambrosette?" He looks a bit frustrated now. "Yes he only talked about her 24/7." he doesn't sound jealous, more mad because she was making his friend distracted. "Did he ever talk to her? Were they friends?" Now he looks as if he's wondering if he should tell me something. I stay quiet, I think he views me as less masculine than him, thus the door opening and the chair. Females don't push things so much as males do, my reason for staying quiet. "They talked often, everytime they saw each other, some times they act as just friends, but more often than not they act as brother and sister, but messed up lovers at the same time. After lunch they always disappear during their free period, I had always assumed it was to do something. I followed them out one day, the got into a truck with another man, and then they drove away." He looks up at me, I can see hope and longing on his face. There is another thing, he isn't seeing me as less masculine, he sees me as supior and therefore is trying to please me. "You're doing a good job Damine. When you say messed up lovers, what do you mean, how did they act around each other?" Damine seems to be attracted to me, he has a submissive behavior, yet he also takes back some control, by doing things without me asking. He's a puzzle, but then he isn't at the same point. I need to ask more about James in general next. "Some times, they would almost completely ignore each other. Once or twice I saw them kissing in the hallway, but then she would suddenly break away and whisper angerily at him for a while. I had figured that it was because she didn't want to be caught. Other times they acted like the best of friends, they would eat lunch together, and play games. I was one of James's few friends. It was just Cole, Simon, James, and me. Adrian had even fewer friends, and even the ones she had weren't close." Why would two teens be so anti-social? It doesn't make any sense. I've seen a picture of this girl, even her body language doesn't say anti-social. "Damine, James seems like he should be a pretty popular guy, why is it only you five?" He's seems to be debating something again, I decide to say some thing this time to test my theory. "Damine why are you five James's only friends?" he looks more stressed now, but proceeds to answer. "The rest of the school are scared of James, and Adrian. They aren't scared of them together, but they have a fear of James. They also have a fear of Adrian. James is a bit of a pyro. James also seems to know things, things that people want to keep in the dark, so he uses it against them, mostly just to get some thing he wants. Adrian also has the ablitiy to know things, she uses them for more than her own gain however. Everyone keeps off Adrian's toes, or something happens to them. It isn't things that Adrian should be able to do. It's off the wall random bad luck. For example, in seventh grade, before James and Adrian had noticed each other, a girl named Alease Furgerty had recently broken broken up with a boy name Joseph. Adrian and Joseph started dating. Alease tried her best to get Joseph back, but she couldn't. Soon after she stopped trying Adrian confronted her, Adrian tore Alease to shreds right in front of the entire student body. Even the teachers didn't try to stop her. Alease went home crying. The next day Alease came back and was fine for a while. I guess she hadn't learned anything, and she started trying to get Joseph again, two days after she started trying again her father died. The first time we all thought it was just chance. A year later in 8 th grade a boy named John Kellt wouldn't stop trying to feel Adrian up. Adrian like the first time told John to stop, Joseph who was still her current boyfriend, told him to stop, the teachers told him to stop. I guess Adrian finally had enough John's mother was raped and killed, almost a week later. John never touched Adrian again. Adrian wore two symbols on her arms, starting the day after John's mother had been buried. That's when I figured it out, a symbol for every person she kills. In ninth grade she had four symbols, but she had moved them, and cut her hair. Her hair was in a pixi, and the symbols were on the back of her neck. They almost looked like tattoos this time, but then one day they weren't there. So I started watching for when they were there and when they weren't, on Mondays, Thursdays, Fridays they disappear. On Mondays, Thursdays, and Fridays, Adrian and James meet and then leave the school in that truck. I figure they are trying to hide the marks from whoever it is that they are meeting." This is strange, I wonder if we could get a sketch artist in here and have him describe the symbols. "Damine I'm going to call our sketch artist so you can show us what the symbols look like, they may have some meaning. Did James ever wear anything strange like that?" He looks undecided as if he wanted to tell but something or some one was stopping him. He opens his mouth to speak, before suddenly running from the room. I got up and ran after him, I saw him run into the bathroom. I followed him and saw him puking up something in the stall. He finished and then backed away. He looks up to me and told me fearfully. "I should have believed her. I knew she could do it, but I thought it was just a threat." I'm somewhat confused. I look into the toliet, and what I see surprises me more than anything I've seen or heard on this case. It's paper. I grabbed some gloves, and retrived it, I unfolded it, and read it. "I thought I told you not to Damine, I told you if you tried to tell that I would make this happen. Remember this message later, I'll be here to punish you. I promise that my little submissive. What does this mean Damine?" That note is fucked up, I'm curious though. Unless he had just eaten this right before I got here, stomach acid would have ruined the paper and the message. " I can't tell you what she told me not to tell. She cursed everyone who knew what He has on him. We were all told this would happen if we attempted to tell. When they became friends James and Adrian I mean. Things got weird. They acted as I told you around each other, when they thought that they were alone. When they were together around us, however when we were all together it was completely different. She was completely in charge, if we so much as breathed incorrectly she would punish us. He became nearly invisible, he would intervine if he thought she was being to harsh, but other than that he was pretty much slient. She picked favorites, made us want to fight each other. When she was mean, damn she was mean, but when she was being nice to you, you thought you were a king. Cole was her favorite most of the time, she didn't seduce him when she was being kind like she would when she was nice to the rest of us. Cole was her baby, she called him her little brother, however when he did something wrong he was punished even more harshly than us. Cole came to my house one day, we were playing around, we got hot, and we took our shirts off. Earlier in the week Cole had gotten in trouble with Adrian because he back talked her. His back was covered in brusies, they weren't big, hell they weren't even shaped like any bruise I've ever seen. He had small cuts too, it didn't seem bad, but it had been a while. I asked him about her, he told me that even though she was mean he couldn't help but love her. He said he thought of her as an older sister, and that he wished he could be like her someday. He hasn't been to school in a week, he's at home griving over her. He went to a tattoo shop after she went missing, he only has one symbol right now, but I'm afraid that if she doesn't return, he'll have more. " It's like a cult, maybe this what happened to those kids. I have to get the team on this. "Damine, you've done good man. If you get hurt again, I'm here for that two. About your attraction to me, wait a couple years, then you can revisit the idea. Here's my number if you think of anything, and also for any else." I wink at him and walk out. I trust him to go back to class. He's a good kid, and I truly hope that he will.


End file.
